A Day in Paris, 1832
by MissFiyerabaMeponineSherlock
Summary: So, basically, my friend Kayla asked me to write a fanfic starring her, so I did and this is what happened. The plot is Kayla somehow ends up in Paris, France during the June Revolution of 1832. Warning, it's rather insane.


**Alright, so I just got off the phone with a friend and mentioned that I was typing something (chapter 12 of Hope) and then she's like "Oh is it a fanfic?" To which I replied "Yes." Then she proceeded to spend the next couple of minute begging me to write a fanfic with her as the main character. I did inform her, and I quote, that if I were to write a fanfic with her in it, it would be "dark and depressing and you'd probably die in it." She continued to beg me to write it, so here it is. Enjoy. **

**Dedicated to Kayla Andrews, to whom the main character is based on**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables or the characters. I do, however, own Kayla Andrews' soul as I stole it from her and then ate it and she will never get it back ever because it's mine and I own it :P**

A short, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl, by the name of Kayla Andrews was walking down the streets of Paris on a cold night in 1832. Wondering how the hell she managed to get to Paris as only a couple seconds ago she was in Canada (though she did not wonder how she had gone back in time), she found herself at the site of the barricade. She looked at the massive structure in awe.

"It's so huge!" she exclaimed and then giggled childishly. **(1)** "I bet I can climb you." She said to the barricade, giggling again. **(2)** And so, as she climbed the barricade, the students caught sight of her and focused their muskets on her. Once she climbed down the other side of the barricade, she stared at the revolutionaries, amazed. "Ashley would be so jealous right now." **(3) **Kayla had, of course, heard all about the French Revolution of 1832 from Ashley, her best friend, who knew quite a bit about the event. Then Kayla took notice of the muskets aimed at her. **(4)** "Those are big guns you've got there. Maybe wanna not point them at me?"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Enjolras asked her.

"Oh I know who you are! You're the cute blonde guy from Lez Miserablez! **(5)**" Kayla said gleefully, somehow still able to be cheerful despite the muskets that were aimed at her. Kayla was always cheerful, hardly anything could ever change that.

"What are you talking about, Citizen?"

"Vive la mort!" She called out, smiling more than a person who had guns pointed at them should have been.

"I don't have time for this." Enjolras stated, "Feuilly, Combeferre, tie her up next to the spy. We can deal with her later." Feuilly and Combeferre nodded before grabbing some rope and then going over to Kayla to tie her up.

"Don't touch me with that thing!" **(6)** Kayla said, sounding like she was doing a really bad gangster impression. Feuilly and Combeferre looked at eachother and then shrugged before tying Kayla up with the rope. "You guys remind me of Ashley. **(7)**"

Kayla was thrown into the room with Javert. She looked at him and then started to laugh. Javert looked at her like she was insane, which in all fairness, she was. She laughed for a while without giving any explanation as to what she found so hilarious. When she finally did stop laughing, she looked at Javert again, this time with a huge grin on her face.

"SPLAT!" she said, much to the confusion of the Police Inspector. She then proceeded to sing 'Do You Hear the People Sing', as it was the only song that she actually knew from Les Misérables. Hearing her singing, Enjolras walked into the tavern where she and Javert were tied up.

"Are you a revolutionary?" he asked her. Not knowing how to answer, she just continued to sing. Enjolras smiled, something he rarely did, and untied the blonde girl, thinking that she was a kindred spirit. Then, Kayla randomly started twirking **(8)**.

Suddenly, a wild Ashley ran in and said to the still twirking Kayla,

"Go sit in the corner **(9)**." But Kayla did not do this so Ashley shot her in the shoulder.

"Oh Ashley, you're so homicidal. **(10)**" Kayla said. And then all of the revolutionaries walked into the tavern to watch as Ashley shot Kayla in the forehead.

"You see, this is what happens when you ask me to put you in a fanfiction."

**And there you go. Insane, I know, and very messed up. Love ya, Kayla!**

**(1) Kayla is a big fan of "that's what she said" jokes**

**(2) Please refer to (1)**

**(3) Yes I would be**

**(4) Kayla has a tendency to notice things a bit later than she should, much to my amusement, of course.**

**(5) That's how she pronounces it. Kayla, I know you're going to read this sooner or later, but that really is how you pronounce it. Though, I suppose that's better than the people that say "Less Miserabless" or "The Miserables"**

**(6) Please refer to (2)**

**(7) Kayla often claims that I tied her up and forced her to watch Les Mis. Also, there was a time where Gina, a friend of ours, and I nearly bought some rope and duck tape to kidnap her for a girls day out.**

**(8) For reasons unknown to myself, Kayla seems to be obsessed with twirking. I do not understand it, nor do I claim to. **

**(9) Something that I often say to her.**

**(10) I'm pretty sure this is actually a direct quote from her**


End file.
